


Vigilare

by biffu



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Genderbending, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma & Kou get along like cats and dogs on any given day, and when Kou brings Yuma to a show, things get a little hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilare

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent, but I had fun writing it. Unfortunately the synopsis makes me want to include petplay and I didn't. Shame on me. Also: not betaed by any means necessary, so sorry for mistakes~! Hope you enjoy.

Although they’d been arguing for the better part of a week nonstop, Yuma never imagined that she would be in the middle of Kou’s dressing room, actively cutting class. Neither did she imagine that said idol would even allow the person she’d been threatening for the greater part of the week to be in her dressing room. Yet here they were, with a charged silence that crackled between them with devious thoughts and bitter insults ready to fly out of their mouths.

Yuma wasn’t standing in the room, but she was kneeling. Her hands were expertly tied behind her back with rough rope that she knew was from the mansion’s garden, and her knees were getting tired from the weight of her body pressing onto the cold, hard floor. She’d been yelling for the better part of fifteen whole minutes to be released (although both parties knew she could probably get out of the bindings easily if she really wanted to) and now her throat hurt from the screeching.

Neither Kou’s manager nor her loyal subjects came into the room as they’d begun their little dance and song; they knew after the last hundred fiascos featuring Yuma that it was best to stay clear. Kou found it utterly amusing that every single time the brute came to her dressing room time and again; they’d done the same old things with newer and newer twists for their play time together.

And today was no different.

As Kou finished powdering her nose, applying the last bit of her glamourous cosmetics to beautify someone who was already too pretty, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to lick at a finger and curl a lock of her hair into its proper place. She gave herself a wink and smile before turning slowly in her high chair and giggled when she looked at Yuma. The only light there was in the room was from Kou’s vanity, and with her face turned away from it, the half-light made the blonde look more hungry than ever before.

“It’s nice when you’re not talking, but also a bit boring. Did you fall in love with my face?”

Yuma growled in response and began to shuffle closer to Kou who only giggled more. She put her high-heeled foot up and pressed it against Yuma’s chest when she was close enough, stopping her movement and pissing her off further. The heel of her shoes was digging into Yuma’s ample bosom, right above where her heart should beat, before she lifted her leg a little more so that her shoe caught under Yuma’s chin and forced her to look up.

“Not talking still? That’s unfortunate.”

Kou had her arm against her chair, pressing her knuckles against her chin; she gave Yuma a soft pout as the taller girl’s eyes flitted from Kou’s face to the pale leg stretched out before her. She could see that Kou’s skirt hiked back to her inner thighs, revealing lacy pink between her legs. Yuma swallowed before trying to give the blonde an angry look back at her face.

“Take this fuckin’ rope off. It’s annoyin’.”

Kou visibly relaxed as Yuma’s throaty voice left her lips. Despite the fact that she had a girlish charm and sang every high note on the planet, she liked Yuma’s voice much better than her own sometimes. It had the kind of husky quality to make anyone fall to their knees. Luckily, Kou maintained her self-control as she thought to let her leg buckle at the sound, yet did not.

“You know I can’t take it off. If I do, you’ll just want to punch me and that would be bad. I have a performance in ten minutes. You can’t mess up this pretty little face of mine, you brute.”

“People only think yer face is cute. Not th’ rest o’ ya.”

Yuma received a swift kick to the side of her face before Kou sat up primly and shot her a dirty look. Yuma only chuckled as she wobbled for a moment and pressed her ass against the back of her legs. Her knees were getting tired and she didn’t care if Kou was going to give her an order to keep staying in that position. They played this game one too many times for her to back down.

Lifting her foot again, Kou dug her heel into Yuma’s fleshy thigh, where skin peeked out of her shorts. For once, the tall brute didn’t wear something oversized and ugly, but then again it was Kou who threw clothes at her that she deemed fit for the cameras. Just in case they were seen together, she couldn’t have the paparazzi ask her all kinds of questions because the idiot didn’t know how to dress. So she dutifully gave her a nice little outfit of a cute blouse and some shorts to match. And here she was marking up a juicy thigh.

“Oi, knock tha’ shit off!” Yuma growled as she pushed off to shuffle close again before being stopped and pushed by Kou’s foot.

“You’re not putting up that much of a fight today, what’s wrong with you? Never matter, you’re boring me and I have better things to do.”

Just as Kou said that, someone knocked on the dressing room door, calling out to her to come out already. There was only a couple of minutes left before she had to get on stage to grace the world with her pretty little face and a dance. She pushed Yuma one more time with her foot, causing the girl to teeter backwards and sit on the back of her legs again before she got up from her throne at the vanity. Kou started walking to the door to leave but then stopped as Yuma started yelling at her again.

“You wicked bitch, get me out of these!”

Kou turned her face to regard Yuma, pressing a hand to her chin cutely before fully turning around and walking back to her. She grabbed Yuma’s face roughly, looking deep into her eyes before biting at the other girl’s lips in satisfaction, pulling blood out of the little cuts she made and relishing in the taste. She licked at Yuma’s lips none too gently before pulling away and letting the girl fall.

“I’ll leave you with something nice until I come back because I’m such a generous soul.”

Yuma snorted as Kou bent over. The blonde reached under her skirt with both hands pulling her panties down easily and getting out of them. She pulled at them, stretching the fabric a little before she grabbed Yuma and got her back into the same half-kneeling half-sitting position she was in prior. She gave Yuma’s cheek a few love taps before placing her panties around Yuma’s face, making sure that her crotch piece was against the girl’s nose and mouth before she twirled around in her skirt.

“Can you see anything if I do that?” She asked rhetorically as she twirled again and looked in the mirror. Yuma said something she couldn’t understand and her managed knocked at the door again. “I’m coming already!”

She turned to look at Yuma once more when she reached the door and almost turned the handle. She mouthed the words: “be good” before she walked out and shut the door behind her. Yuma was stuck on her own for a long while after that, in the same position and looking at the door like a puppy waiting for its deviant owner to come back and retrieve her. It was amazing enough that she stayed still for what felt like an eternity, but then again she started to nod off into sleep when everything on the outside went blissfully quiet.

While Yuma was left in the dressing room, Kou breezily went to appear on a talk show, and was due to give a little performance afterwards. Her manager gave her the run-down of what to say and what not to say, and she took it all in stride, adjusting her skirt every so often. It’s not like she never went commando in her life, but the idea that she was going to do so on live television with everyone and anyone watching gave her a thrill like none other. If she was able to pull this off effortlessly and not get caught, she was going to reward Yuma, and the thought of that only sent her pressing her legs together eagerly.

As she got into the comfortable plush velvet of the guest chair, Kou relaxed and spoke with great dignity and charm as if she weren’t missing a viable item of clothing and slightly horny. She told jokes, blew kisses, and crossed her legs demurely so that no one could be able to find anything untoward or different about her behavior. When the host leaned in close as if to whisper in her ear, Kou giggled and shied away from him, caught between wanting to think about Yuma tied up in the dressing room, how much she wanted to go back, and whether or not this man would stop flirting with her so openly because he was never going to have a chance.

When the time came for her performance, Kou didn’t have to go back to her dressing room to change. Instead, she was handed a microphone and told to just sing her little heart out. She had to do the dance as professionally as possible sans her panties, and hoped that her skirt didn’t flutter too much on camera. The host was watching her hungrily, probably with the same expression she gave the brute earlier, and she was really hoping that everything went according to plan. It was so unlike her to worry, but the warm feeling between her legs was only growing at the fact that anyone could see, and know.

Luckily, it went without a hitch, and with a sloppy kiss to the back of her hand from the host, Kou was freed to go back to her dressing room. She wiped her hand on her skirt once she was completely offstage and off camera, and her manager and others were congratulating her performance. She kept pressing her thighs together so often that everyone was beginning to wonder if she had to pee, and she just laughed and said that was not lady-like to answer.

It took Kou a long time to get back to the dressing room, and it was not her fault. So many kept congratulating her, thanking herm and telling her what a fantastic job she did, and she very nearly couldn’t stand it. She had to keep pinching at her manager’s wrist, telling him that she needed to keep moving because she was feeling a little tired. He got the hint and was navigating her back to the dressing room in great time, and she thanked him heartily as she waved him away once they were back to where she started. Once the coast was clear, she was free to breathe and opened the door.

Yuma was asleep and breathing softly against her panties when she turned on one light to add extra light to the room. Kou covered her mouth as she tried to laugh, and closed the door softly before tip toeing to the brunette. She sunk down onto the ground in front of Yuma, dipping her head down to the other girl’s neck and opening her mouth to suck against her throat. She left a bright hickey as Yuma’s eyes fluttered open and started to register where she was and what was happening.

Kou jumped up and moved back a little, waving once Yuma’s eyes focused and darted around angrily. When Yuma started shuffling, Kou walked backwards until her back touched the door and she sank down. She lifted her other foot this time to halt Yuma’s progress, hiking her skirt up again and giving the brunette a view of her pussy, a little wet under the view of the lights above. Yuma’s gaze was transfixed, and Kou laughed a little as she opened her legs more to give Yuma a feast for her eyes.

“Like what you see? Never thought I’d give someone like you the chance to see it…”

Yuma’s eyes flitted to Kou’s face. One hand was picking up her gorgeous blonde locks from her face, while with her other hand, her pinky was playing about her lips. Yuma snorted, knowing that she was hoping to give a sexy kind of look but only came across as doing too much. The brunette shook her head, telling her to take the panties off which came off muffled due to the fabric around her nose and mouth. She was so lucky that they didn’t have to breathe anymore.

Kou knew what Yuma was trying to get at, but instead of giving the girl what she desired, she started making her want it more instead. Biting down on her lip, Kou pulled her skirt up more and licked at her hand. She trailed it down until it pressed against her clit, rubbing softly in slow circles, moaning as she played with it. Juices flowed from her pussy, and she coated a few of her fingers in it, playing with her labia before continuing to rub at her clit. She did this several times for the sole benefit of Yuma’s eyes to never waver from her performance, getting a high from the simple exhibitionism of it all.

Watching as Yuma squirmed; Kou moaned a little louder and grinned at the reaction she was getting. She vaguely chastised herself for not picking up her vibrator in her purse before she sank onto the floor, but figured there would be another use for it later after all. What she needed now was more skin than material anyway.

She dropped her foot from Yuma’s shoulder and beckoned the brute to come closer. Yuma shuffled once again, and dipped her head down as if kowtowing to a princess. Kou giggled, played with her pussy with one hand as she used the other to tilt Yuma’s face so that she could kiss her lips through the fabric of her own panties before taking them off and kissing Yuma’s lips in the next instant.

Kou didn’t think that Yuma would do anything with the position she was in, but when the skin of one of her legs pressed against where her hand was grinding, she flinched and turned bright red. Kou wasn’t one for blushing, but when she was caught off-guard, anything was possible. With her gaining the upper-hand, Yuma grinned against Kou’s mouth, her leg moving up and down as Kou had no choice but to withdraw her hand so she could hump that distracting leg.

“You stubborn bitch…” Kou whispered before Yuma bit at her lips just as roughly as she did to her earlier.

When Yuma drew blood, Kou moaned both from the taste and the pleasure building inside of her. It was all too much and yet not enough, as she needed something with more substance inside of her. She pushed her chest into Yuma’s, the bustier on her body a barrier along with Yuma’s blouse as she blindly groped behind Yuma for the ties. In record time, she was able to get them loose, and Yuma broke the rest with ease, roughly grabbing Kou by the hips and sitting her in her lap.

Breaking their kiss, Yuma’s lips trailed kisses and bites all over Kou’s neck and chest. She unzipped the bustier quickly, letting it fall between their bodies before squeezing at Kou’s chest. They weren’t mosquito bites, nor were they melons, but sizable enough for Yuma to play with and suck on. Kou whined, grinding against Yuma’s lap before taking one of her hands that was openly groping at her chest and inserting her fingers inside of her.

Yuma could feel her wetness as two of her fingers plunged into Kou easily. They were being sucked into fabulous warmth, and Kou squeezed around them every time her tongue flicked against a nipple. Her fingers moved slowly at first before Kou continued to whine with her eyes closed and breathing rough as if she needed air. Yuma bit down on her nipple, drawing blood and feeling Kou quake against her just as her fingers created a fast paced rhythm she knew Kou would desire in just a few minutes.

As arousal peaked between them, Kou whispered for more and Yuma gave it to her. Where there were two fingers, there were four, the stretching causing the blonde to arch and writhe and scream. Yuma loved the sound, the noise just on the other side of the door becoming strangely absent as she imagined everyone else choosing the listen. She bit Kou hard as the blonde tugged hard on her hair, screaming into her shoulder, and sucking Yuma’s fingers into her as she was rammed deeply and swiftly every few seconds. The shuddering didn’t stop as her orgasm came, squirting all over Yuma’s shorts and thighs and even coating her skirt.

Kou’s body grew slack against Yuma’s. Her thin, idol arms wrapped lightly around Yuma’s neck as her chest heaved against the other girl’s. She almost wondered if she was living again as her body was flushed, she was sweating, and Yuma’s fingers were deeply missed inside the core of her body. They slipped out during her orgasm, and she suddenly wanted them back in, but the next orgasm would be too violent for the ears of the populace outside. She thought about whispering her desire to be eaten out, but Yuma was licking Kou’s juices off her hand like it was the most normal thing to do.

“Do you ever get tired of the taste?”

Yuma snorted as she kept licking her fingers clean. “If I did, I wouldn’t tolerate half th’ shit I do because o’ you.”

Kou took a moment to look up at her brute before squeezing Yuma’s tits hard, getting a yelp out of her. When Yuma looked down with murder in her eyes, Kou was rubbing her face against her clothed chest, her ears turning pink while shuddering in her after-orgasm. She kept squirting a little after that for the next few minutes, and Yuma wasn’t allowed to move until she was completely through like always. Kou offered to keep going, but Yuma knew that they weren’t going to be completely alone so they could lose themselves until they got in the limo.

Outside of the dressing room, Kou’s manager was standing with the host of the talk show and one of the interns of the station. The intern passed the manager a substantial amount of yen while the host passed the intern another substantial amount of yen. Kou’s manager took out a cigar and wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the other two, taking them away from the dressing room with wilder tales to tell about vampires, idols, and brutes.


End file.
